Murder
by love comes and goes
Summary: AU. Hinata targeted by a serial killer must be under protection 24/7. Who better to protect her than the youngest cop on the force, Sasuke Uchiha? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know, another story, this is just the prologue, to see how you guys are going to react to this.**

**

* * *

**

Ring, Ring, Ri-

The alarm clock had been ringing and she finally stopped it and her eyes slowly opened. The clock read seven fifteen.

_I'm going to be late!_

She jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

She quickly went through her bath, brushed her teeth and her hair all at the same time. She then changed and ran to the small kitchen that was connected to the small living room. From there was a little hallway were her room and bathroom were and a little closet was.

Hinata put rice and eggs and other ingredients ready and started making her bento for work. While cooking and making onigiri, she put her hair hair in a braid.

She was getting really tired of her part time job. Most people didn't know about it, -thank kami- if people found out she would never live it down. She worked as a waitress, a cos-play waitress. As in she wore a frilly little maid outfit with cat ears and tail, and said 'master' to anybody who walked in the shop. And though it was _very_ humiliating, the pay was good and her co-workers were very nice.

It was a pretty busy day and she was heading home. It took her about an hour to get there, it was far from where she lived, just some extra precaution.

Hinata Hyuuga was a 16 year old high school student. She lived on her own, and had no immediate family... at least that was the story everybody was told. She had lived in a foster home most of her life until she turned 16 a little while ago, then she was finally allowed to live on her own. But the truth was that she was the daughter of the richest man in Japan, Hiashi Hyuuga. A man had recently tried to rape her and as traumatizing as that was, -inability to be near men- her father saw it as if she had been dirtied, a disgrace to the family and she was disowned. She moved to Konoha and started school there.

Her eyes were unique, and were intimidating, it made it hard for her to make friends. She had beautiful long midnight blue hair and had the body that every girl wishes for. Gorgeous curves, flat stomach, and huge breasts. But to her it just made her uncomfortable. She wore somewhat baggy clothes, enough to hide her figure.

But she did have friends, thankfully. So she wasn't some weird loner girl and they were the only ones that knew about her job.

All the same, it didn't change how long it took her to get to her house after work. Ten-ten -one of her close friends- had told her of a short cut, perhaps it was time to try it.

_Hmm, there should be an alley... ah there it is!_

She turned on the street, and she could here the buzz of the street were she took the bus from where she went through.

But the alley was surprisingly quiet, compared to the loudness of the night life. It creeped her out a bit, the alley was isolated, the only thing was there was a huge garbage can that smelled really bad, it was so dark and... ominous. She was getting a bad feeling.

"Some one please help me!" Some one suddenly screamed. Hinata literally jumped and hid behind garbage can, that she was bad mouthing earlier. She pushed herself against the wall, the shadow it was casting was enough to hide her. Sometimes it came in handy to be short.

_Wait? Why am I hiding?_

Hinata shaking her head at her silliness, started getting up but fell back against the wall as the man frantically ran past her position. She breathed in and decided to calm down. She took a peek and saw that the man only got a few feet past her before tripping.

She turned to a sudden voice.

"It is futile to run." She couldn't really see the man, not behind that gaudy black outfit. It was a huge black coat with red clouds. He was also wearing a huge strawed hat, with a bell hanging from the side. It gave her no news of his arrival though.

She could only watch helplessly as the man shook violently in fear.

"I beg you please! Spare my life!" The man cried. He looked like he was in his early forties. Didn't seem like nothing more but a business man.

_His life?_

"...." the man said nothing instead he took off his straw hat and looked at the cowering man with merciless eyes. Before the man could scream more, his throat was slit. The blood spilling everywhere. It even manage to get on her face.

The man with the cloak suddenly looked at the trash can she was hiding behind. She made herself into a ball, hoping against all odds that he wouldn't find her.

The gods were against her today.

Steps suddenly came towards her.

**Step... Step... Step**

Her heart was thumping against her chest. It was the loudest and hardest she had felt her heart beat. She closed her eyes as hard she could and waited.

She had stopped listening to the steps a while ago and already knew her fate.

She was going to die.

Did she really want to die? She had so much to live for! There was so much she still had to do! There-

The trashcan was suddenly kicked away. She was so scared. A cold hand suddenly grabbed her neck, choking her. It rose her head, bringing her body along with her. She couldn't resist opening her eyes.

Blood red eyes stared back into innocent lavander eyes.

His lip slightly quirked up into a sadistic smirk. He suddenly let go of her and started walking away from her.

Hinata suddenly remembered to breath.

_I'm... alive?_

She looked at the retreating back of the man that just let her live.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Did he just give her his name?

"I'll be back for you."

She stood there, shaking. He... was coming back for her.

She didn't think about it. She had to see if the man was really dead.

But one look at his body assured her worries. It was also enough to take her to the limit.

She past out.

**

* * *

**

**Well...** theres that. Tell me how it sounds so far, I promise you that the chapters will get longer, depending how people like this one, so feed back is much appreciated, criticism, praise whatever, just need to know if I'm doing a good job at writing or not.

I edited the rape part, it seemed far too extreme when I read it.

So yeah...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto.

Read & Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**There doesn't seem to be a lot of crime stories, so I've decided to make one.**

**

* * *

**

_Ugh... that was one dream_

And now she had a huge headache. Maybe Sakura and Ino put alcohol in her drink again.

She decided to open her eyes and make herself some coffee. But when she opened them she was met with white sterile walls.

She sat up and looked around. It was empty, with only what looked like an uncomfortable chair at the other side of the bed. Where the hell was she?

"Ah, your awake." a voice suddenly said. He was an old man with long white hair and red markings on his face, presumably tattoos. He seem serious for some reason, maybe she did get drunk and did something stupid. Oh no, what if she was getting in trouble or getting arrested!

"A-ano... did s-something h-happen?" Hinata was so worried, where was she anyway.

"Eh, no. But I'm Detective Jaraiya and I would like to talk to you about what happen last night." he said.

"I-I'm sorry if I d-did something w-wrong." Hinata said bowing her head.

"Don't worry you did nothing wrong but I would like you to tell me the details of what exactly occurred." He said with a smile.

"Ano... what e-exactly happened last n-night and w-where am I ?" Hinata asked, completely confused.

"You are at the hospital and that's what I would like to know." Jaraiya answered somewhat jokingly. Hinata stared at him when it suddenly hit her. It wasn't a nightmare, it was real.

"H-he... he's c-coming... hes coming." Hinata muttered hugging herself, willing everything to disappear. The sudden fear that consumed her was painful. Jaraiya sympathized with the broken thing in front of him and almost wanted to comfort her but he had to get the story straight.

"Tell me what happened, whose coming?" Jaraiya asked, rubbing her back, it was the most he could do.

"No, no no, don't... he's going to come... hes going to kill me." Hinata was so scared, she felt the fear would overwhelm her but it would not grant her the beauty of darkness. Jaraiya's forehead creased as he processed what she just said.

"Who's coming after you?" Jaraiya prodded.

"I-It-Itachi U-U-Uchiha." Hinata flinched as she said his name, it reminded her of what he had done to the poor man. Jaraiya, on the other hand, became dead serious. Itachi Uchiha, a man that has killed dozens of people, and has evaded police in numerous occasions.

"Calm down, it's okay, you don't have to talk about it." Jaraiya finally said, as her eyes started watering. The incident probably left her traumatized.

"We'll have someone with you at all times, don't worry there is no way he's going to be able to get you." Jaraiya said. It soothed her but the fact was that she was now Itachi Uchiha's next target, she couldn't calm down properly.

Some muffled talking occurred outside the door and then it opened.

Hinata nearly fainted. The man was almost the same as Itachi but she covered her mouth with her hand to keep from going into screaming hysterics. He wasn't the same.

He was younger, didn't have the creases in the face from what she could tell and a little taller. His hair was far more messier -bordering on strange- and he didn't have the blood red eyes. And as much as he seemed to try, he didn't have the same emotionless face as Itachi.

"Ah Sasuke, I have your next assignment." Jaraiya said lightly. He didn't want to seem distressed in case it caused her alarm. "We were right in suspecting Itachi Uchiha, he killed Daisuke Kuramora and she was there to witness it." He said waving a hand at Hinata in a nonchalant way.

His eyes flickered to her for briefly but his face remained indifferent.

"We'll continue this in a moment. Hinata, I'm assuming you would like to go home." Hinata nodded. "Well, can you wait at the lobby?" Jaraiya asked her kindly. Of course Hinata didn't want to but she felt obligated since he was going through all the trouble of keeping her safe and nodded in agreement.

"Great, we'll get a nurse to check you out." Jaraiya said, clapping his hands together. The gesture seemed odd. Regardless, they walked out and left Hinata... _alone._

She hugged herself and hoped beyond hope that things would turn out okay.

-

"No." Sasuke said quickly. Jaraiya didn't even have a chance to say anything.

"But you haven't even listened-"

"I know what your going to say and the answer is no." Sasuke drawled out.

"Damn thats too bad for you then." Jaraiya said aloud to himself. Of course Sasuke's curiosity was peaked. "Because you have no say in the matter. Your things will be packed for you and sent to her home later."

As if Jaraiya did not know the meaning of the word: self-preservation, -like someone else he knew- he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder -which he glared at, hoping he suddenly acquired lazer beams in his eyes- and an almost proud smile broke out on his face.

"Congratulations, you are now Hyuuga Hinata's personal body guard."

* * *

**Shorter **than the previous chapter but it served its purpose. I had neglected typing this up and next thing I know, a whole month passes, so... sorry that it took forever to get this.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster but don't count on it, my attention span -which I probably should have mentioned before- is non-existent and I get distracted far too easily- bet you guys know how good I am in school, ne?

Regardless, I hope you liked it!

Please Read & Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Right. Would you believe me if I said that I forgot about this story... cause I did. -dodges pointy projectiles- **

**Sorry, sorry! **

**I've noticed something odd of my stories and that is that I cannot _not_ have somebody be uncomfortable. A reoccurring theme in just about everything I've written. **

**Makes me feel a bit repetitive. - . -'**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter – hopefully a bit longer than the others – and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_As if Jaraiya did not know the meaning of the word: self-preservation, -like someone else he knew- he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder -which he glared at, hoping he suddenly acquired lazer beams in his eyes- and an almost proud smile broke out on his face._

"_Congratulations, you are now Hyuuga Hinata's personal body guard."_

* * *

"I'm s-sorry its s-so s-small." Hinata stuttered. She couldn't help it, the man behind her was glaring at everything – her in particular. The glare seemed to be intensified when she spoke.

"Hn." Sasuke had read her file and was annoyed. She was an orphan who had moved out on her own as soon as she turned sixteen. She reminded him far too much of his own experiences. He let his glare run over the apartment and much to his chagrin, deemed it fine.

It wasn't too colorful nor filled with needless decorations, in fact, it highly resembled his own home... it surprised him.

"Are you sure your sixteen?" Sasuke felt complied to ask. From what he knew about girls - which wasn't much - they tended to be... girly.

"Y-yes?" It was a strange question but it helped heal the tension, at least for her. Looking at him she was still amazed by the uncanny resemblance he shared with Itachi. Although not as horrifying as Itachi, Sasuke was still pretty intimidating in his own right.

"E-excuse me, w-would you l-like something t-to e-eat?" Hinata asked, walking over to the kitchen. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The girl was so overly polite, to a complete stranger no less, but her stutter was agitating.

"No." Hinata stopped midway and turned blushing. Perhaps she was over presumptuous in thinking he wanted food, much less by a stranger.

"What do you usually do in your free time." He needed to know what the girl did to prepare himself.

"I-I d-don't usually h-have free t-time. I'm e-either studying o-or workin- Work!" Hinata paled and started running to her phone. She dialed the familiar number and hoped she wouldn't get fired. Stubborn tears escaped her eyes and her hands couldn't seem to stop shaking.

A hand shot out, and grabbed her wrists. As if his touch burned she pulled her hand back quickly, and stepped back.

The phone had been dropped in her panic and Sasuke calmly picked it up and set it in its place.

"Everything has been taken care of." He said in a monotone.

"O-oh." She wiped her face but the tears were still stubbornly falling. "E-excuse m-me." she all but ran into her bathroom. The door slammed and the shower came on.

Sasuke sighed and set himself on the couch. He didn't know how to deal with overly emotional girls or people in general. When things happened, he didn't freak out, he just put things through in a logical way.

If there was danger, remove it. Somethings hurts you, hurt it back. The self satisfaction in revenge was enough for him and it gave him a goal.

He couldn't blame the girl, however, she looked far too fragile for things like this and she just got caught in the middle.

He gave a sigh.

Why did things always have to be so complicated?

* * *

She cried and cried... and cried some more.

Things had finally started feeling normal and she had just started adjusting to her new life and then, she was thrust into a whole other scandal.

One that made her fear for her life.

Was she even allowed to have a normal life? Clearly, fate was out to get her.

But crying about it wasn't going to change anything, no matter how much she wished it did.

So after washing her body one, two, _three times_-

_The blood is still there, I- it- _

She scrubbed until it made her skin feel raw.

She stepped out and froze, realizing that she didn't take a change of clothes and she had to go out and get some.

Out: as in out there with _him._

_It really isn't my day._

She took a few breaths before opening the door about an inch, enough to see if he was nearby. The hallway seemed clear and she opened it wide and- quickly ran into her room...

...only to bump into the very person she was avoiding.

She nearly fell but his hand shot out to steady her. While she was thankful – it could have very well turned into something worse – it was still a very embarrassing situation.

"Be more careful."

"W-w-what a-are y-you _doing_!" Hinata yelled, rather annoyed by his chastising when he was the one who snooped in her room. She wasn't one to get angry but there was only so much the former heiress could take.

"Possible entry points." Sasuke said, eyeing her, as if _she_ was the strange one.

Sasuke was relieved, thinking her intrusion in nothing but a towel had something to do with seduction – been there, done that – but upon her embarrassment fell back into his indifference.

_Although... I do give credit where credit is due._

The girl had a near flawless body. The big sweater gave away nothing and he wondered why the girl was so shy. He wasn't used to modesty – what with his _fangirls..._ there was no such thing as modesty when they practically threw themselves at him – and was rather comfortable despite the state of her undress. Sasuke was no pervert but was no virgin either.

"Put some clothes on." Sasuke mentioned as he went around her and closed the door behind him as he left. Hinata could only gape at where he once stood in the center of her room, no longer able to feel angry or embarrassed- shock reigned before she simply sighed and changed, wishing for not the last time, that Tenten never told her of the alley way shortcut.

* * *

"I will technically be living next door, if anybody asks, but I will be sleeping here, keeping watch over you in case anything happens." Sasuke stated to Hinata. The girl nodded and diligently kept her eyes on the food she was making for herself. The blush that seemed to keep a permanent residency on her face gave away her doubling embarrassment. Sasuke promptly ignored it.

"I will be with you at all times- your shadow. If anything seems off to you, tell me, I will see to it that all is safe." Sasuke said in a monotone. Though the words meant to be comforting, they were cold- not at all reassuring.

Sasuke meant to amend his previous coldness. She did not ask to witness a death nor did she ask to be targeted by his psychotic older brother. She was his ticket to revenge... the least he could do was be civil... or something.

"W-what about s-school?" Hinata asked, her eyes betraying her and peeking at Sasuke. His gaze continued to stare at her unblinkingly, giving her the almost irresistible urge to poke her fingers together in his scrutiny.

"I will escort you and pick you up everyday, same goes for your job. Agents will watch from a distance, securing everything." Sasuke told her, watching as she gave a sigh of relief.

It seemed like the girl was glad that she would not be in his presence for at least seven hours of the day.

Directions given and questions answered, they lapsed into a silence, not at all as uncomfortable as Hinata was sure it would be. Sasuke had finally stopped staring at her, in favor of his newly arrived possessions.

Hinata wasn't sure but she heard some obscene things about the detective Jaraiya, possibly something to do with the way his belongings were carelessly packed.

Things passed by quickly after that. She cleaned for lack of anything better to do and it seemed like the right thing with a guest in her house and before she knew it, night fell and sudden exhaustion overwhelmed her. Her roller coaster ride of emotions hit her hard but Hinata was unable to cry more, instead, bitting Sasuke good night, changing into a shirt and pajama pants, and finally curling herself up into a ball, letting darkness take her.

Hinata should have known it wasn't as simple as that. To simply fall asleep without reliving passed events would have been too easy.

And thus she woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face as she dreamed of the poor man that had fallen to his death.

Hinata could do nothing but throw her face into her pillow as her screams escaped her body and hope that she hadn't woken Sasuke.

The latter was proven wrong when she – despite her yells – heard the door burst open and the distinct sound of metal clicking before a heavy sigh followed her muffled shouts.

Her screams of terror finally ceased but the shakes still tormented her body as she struggled to collect herself.

Her bed shifted, signaling that Sasuke had sat on her bed. She couldn't be sure, her eyes were shut tight, willing her tears to stop... apparently all it took was a few hours for her tear ducts to recharge.

"I... know what its like to witness someone die.. horribly." Sasuke said, after a few minutes of silence. Hinata said nothing, neither wanting to interrupt him nor able to.

"I'm going to tell you the truth now- its not going to get any easier." Sasuke said, staring at the far wall, his eyes glazed over. Hinata blinked at the sad face that overcame him, but after a second it was gone and Hinata wondered if she had imagined it. "But you should at least hold on to the positive and cling to it, to help you move on." Sasuke finished, and finally looked at her.

It was an odd stare. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, reflecting nothing and everything at the sametime. Sasuke was daunted for a moment and was tempted to look away.

"Thank you." Hinata said, without stuttering, her voice a bit hoarse from the screaming. A sad smile broke out on her face and it made Sasuke very uncomfortable, not at all used to having to comfort someone.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke said, gruffly and seriously. He looked away for a moment before he got up and silently left the room, and ignored Hinata's eyes that followed him.

Sasuke Uchiha was an unusual person. He was harsh and distant. He seemed to do things clinically, whether it bothered and embarrassed her or not. And yet he comforted her, despite his clear inability to do so and his uneasiness at doing it anyway...

_He's a good person._

Hinata fell asleep, her face streaked with tears and a small smile.

* * *

**Not by much**... but still longer. Hopefully it didn't come out too OOC but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.

And though it took me forever to update I hope you'll continue to read this in the future.

Review Please!!!


End file.
